Interdisciplinary research efforts of the entire department of Anesthesia at the University of California, San Francisco are encompassed by this Anesthesia Research Center. Research Efforts include those in control of respiration, anesthetic uptake and distribution, anesthetic potency, theories of narcosis, evaluation of old and new inhaled anesthetic agents, neuromuscular pharmacology, lung water determination, obstetrical anesthesia.